Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule
by Shadowmaster1026
Summary: The sequel to Legend Of Zelda: A different kind of magic. Link goes back to Hyrule, and straight into another adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 1: Return of a hero(ine)

A figure stood in Hyrule field, looking at the enemies that approached. "Jeeze, doesn't anyone take care of you while I'm gone?" the figure was obviously a girl, as could be told by her voice.

Another figure behind her looked worried. "I'm not about this, there's a lot of them." He said, looking at the army of stalchildren in front of them. Two fairy's floated by his side. "Yeah, maybe we should come back in the morning…" one of them said.

"No, I'm not waiting until morning to get you to the lost woods, or me to the Kokiri forest." The figure said. She then jumped into the air, and landed right in the middle of the giant group of skeletons.

She reached under the black cloak she was wearing and unsheathed her gilded sword. A small smile crept onto her lips. "So? Who wants to die first?" she asked the creatures. She then ran forward, slashing at them whenever one got too close. As soon as she had enough space, she held her blade out, and behind her. She focused her magic into the sword, waiting for the creatures to advance. When the stalchildren decided to attack, a large group was cut down by her spinning slash. The monsters stopped their attack for a moment, but then began to advance again.

"Getting pretty cocky since no one attacked you for a couple of months, eh?" the girl asked. She pulled a bomb out of her cloak and lit the fuse, throwing it into the middle of the group. A moment later, the resulting explosion took out a few more of the skeletons. The rest became more wary, but still proceeded to attack the girl. "I've grown tired of this. Hope I can remember how to do this." She put her hands together and held them behind her back. A small orange glow formed in them, and she took it in one hand and slammed it to the ground. A large sphere of fire surrounded her, and then expanded.

"Din's fire!" she yelled, as the rest of the stalchildren were enveloped in the flames. She pulled the hood of her cloak down, and looked at the rest of her traveling party. "Great job, Link." A small blue fairy said. "Thanks Navi." Link said. She had finally found Navi after months of searching. "Come on Skull Kid, the Lost Woods are this way."

The Skull Kid ran after Link, followed by his two fairy's, Tatl and Tael. They traveled a little further, until they came to a large hollow tree stump. They went inside.

"Okay…" Link said, pointing down through another stump. "That is the Lost Woods." She said. "Thank you Link. Now I can meet the other Skull Kids. Maybe they will want to meet my friends back in Termina." He said.

"Yeah, but when you go back, travel in the day. Or else you may end up being attacked." The Skull Kid nodded.

"Thank you again Link. Also, I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused you…" he said. Link shook her head. "No need to apologize again. You weren't yourself. I'll see you later." Link said, and the two walked down separate paths. Link passed through another tunnel, and looked at the scene in front of her. It was the middle of the night, so no one was awake. She looked all around. "Just like I remember it Navi. We're finally home." Link said, looking at the Kokiri Forest.

End Chapter 1/intro.

Authors notes: Well, a short intro chapter for the sequel. I won't be making the same mistakes as with the last story. This should be the only short chapter. So, enjoy, and look for the updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 2: The start of a new journey

Link looked around the place that she had grown up. It had been quite a few months since she had left this place in search of her fairy companion Navi. Of course, she had not expected that journey to have so much of an impact on her life, or that it would lead to her facing another foe of incredible destructive power. But, that was all behind her now. She walked through the forest, thankful that all of the Kokiri's were asleep at this late hour. She climbed up the ladder that led into her house, and looked around the small room. It looked as though someone had been taking care of it while she had been away.

"Probably Saria, she was always so nice to me. I wonder what she'll think now…" Link said aloud to herself. It seemed like forever since she had been back in this room. She sat on her bed and thought about things for a little while before the exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

She soon found herself floating in a white abyss. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are having a dream young heroine, though we have chosen to speak to you during your sleep." Link heard a voice say. She looked around until her eyes finally rested upon three beings.

"You, you're the goddesses. Din, Nayru, and Farore." Link said in awe. "You created all of Hyrule, and the Triforce."

"We are well aware of what we have done, as well as all that you have done." Din said.

"We have been watching your exploits." Nayru explained.

"You have done well in all of the challenges that you have been presented with." Farore added.

"Th-thank you." Link said.

"Sadly, we did not call you here to merely congratulate you." Nayru said.

"You shall soon be faced with another challenge. One that will push you to your very limits." Din said.

"Like Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"No, this threat is far greater than Ganondorf. And it shall soon make itself known. You must be ready." Farore told Link.

"We suggest that you meet with Princess Zelda as soon as possible young one." Din said. "She will aid you in your upcoming quest."

"I have to face Zelda like this?" Link asked.

"This is who you are now. You will have to face many people like this." Farore said. "You will be waking up momentarily. Go and see the princess, she will know more about your upcoming journey. Farewell, hero."

Link shot up from her bed. "Whoa, that was something. I'll have to go see Zelda soon." She then looked up and saw Saria looking at her. "Um…hi?"

Saria could only stare, her eyes wide in shock. "Link?"

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 3: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda

Saria stared at Link in shock. "What happened to you, Link?" she asked. Link looked away for a moment.

"It's…a long story." She said.

"Well, I have time, so spill it." Saria said. They sat down on Link's bed, and she began to tell her best friend the story. After she had finished, Saria processed it for a few moments.

"You went through all of that? And now the Goddesses have asked you to go on another quest?" she asked.

"It would certainly seem that way." Link said.

"But you just got finished." Saria said, looking upset. "I was hoping you would be able to stay here for a little while."

"I was hoping to be able to stay for a little while, but it seems that won't be happening." Link said. She then looked out her window. "The sun is coming up. I should probably head to Hyrule castle. If I leave now, I'll be able to get out of the forest before any of the others wake up. It would be best to avoid unnecessary attention."

"What? Your leaving now? Can't you just stay here for a day or two. I doubt anyone will recognize you. We could…" Saria was interrupted by Link shaking her head.

"No, I have to go now. I don't want any of the others to see me. Not right now. Maybe…maybe after I'm done." Link said.

"Then I'll come with you. I'll help you on your journey." Saria said, almost pleading with Link.

"I don't think so. I think I have to go alone, well, except for Navi. Besides, we don't know what will happen if you leave the forest." Link said.

"But…" Saria seemed to be on the verge of tears. "You just got back…and it's been months since you were last here." She said.

"I know. But…such is the burden of the Hero of Time. It seems my life will never be one where I can rest." Link said. She stood up. "I have to get going now." Link said.

"Saria just sat there, looking down at the floor. "Saria…I promise you. I will return to the forest as soon as I have finished this quest. Hopefully then I'll have a couple days off." Link laughed at her joke.

"Link…okay. But if you need any help, you know I'm here and willing to do anything to aid you." Saria said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "And if you don't come back…"

"Come on, it's me." Link said. She heard a few birds begin to chirp, and noticed the sun was getting higher in the sky. "Well, I'll see you later." And with that Link walked out of her home, and climbed down the ladder. She walked out of the forest, leaving her best friend to watch her leave.

"Link…come back safe…" Saria said as she climbed down the ladder and walked back to her home.

Link walked through Hyrule field, heading toward the Hyrule Castle, the place where she would find Princess Zelda, and hopefully some more answers to what she would have to do. Luckily, as long as the sun was out, she wouldn't have to worry about any Stalchildren attacking her. She walked over to the drawbridge and walked through the large gates. It had been quite some time since she had been to the Castle Town market. All of the people, standing around, talking, dancing, anything they wanted to do really. She glanced over at the mask shop.

"I think I'll be avoiding that place. Being in Termina gave me a phobia of masks." Link said, walking closer to the castle. Last time she was there, she had to sneak past all of the guards. Luckily, before Link had left on her quest to find Navi, she had been at the castle quite often. She walked up to the palace gates, and attempted to walk through, but was stopped by the guards.

"Sorry little girl, but not just anyone can get into the castle." One of the guards said.

"What? But I'm Link…the Hero of Time." Link said, confused as to why she was stopped.

"Heh, yeah right. We all know Link is a boy." The second guard said.

"What? But I'm…" Link looked down. "oh…right. Listen, I know I don't look the same, but I am Link." She said. The two guards laughed and told her to go home. She was just about to walk away when she heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!" the person yelled. Link turned around and saw a girl around his age wearing a pink dress with the Hylian crest on it.

"Zelda!" link said excitedly.

"Let her in." Zelda said. The guards looked at the young princess, back at the young girl they had just turned away, and back at each other. They then stepped out of the way, allowing Link to pass. She followed Zelda into the castle, and then into her room.

"So…what happened to you?" Zelda asked Link.

"You believe it's me?" link asked.

"The Goddesses came to me in a dream last night and told me that you would be coming here, but not look the same. I was understandably confused. But now it makes since." Zelda explained.

Link explained what had happened to her for the second time that day. Zelda sat there, all the while, listening intently to the story.

"Well, that is quite a lot for someone to go through. For now though, we shall get some breakfast. I am sure you are hungry. We will discuss the upcoming trials after that." Zelda said as she stood up. Link hadn't realized just how hungry she was. It had been about twenty for hours since she last ate. The two left Zelda's room, and headed for the dining area.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 4: An unexpected guest

Link and Zelda walked out of the dining hall of Hyrule Castle, having just finished their breakfast. Zelda lead Link to a balcony that over looked the courtyard.

"Well, I believe now I should reveal to you exactly what this journey of yours entails." Zelda said.

"That would be nice." Link said, looking over the courtyard.

"According to what the Goddesses told me, you must travel to three different temples. Each one was made to worship one of the three Goddesses: Din, Nayru, and Farore. I don't know the exact locations of all of them, but I know that the Temple of Din is in the Gerudo desert, the Temple of Farore is somewhere in the Kokiri woods, and the entrance to the Temple of Nayru is somewhere near the castle here. There should be someone in each region that knows where the temple is. I'll let you know when I find who knows where the Temple of Nayru is. Sorry I can't be more help." Zelda said.

"No. You've already given me a lot of information. Now I at least know the basic place's to look." Link said.

"In each of these temples is an item that you must take. They will help you face whatever threat is coming. The items are…a mystery. I don't know what they are." Zelda said.

"I'm sure I'll know them when I see them. I think I'll go to the Gerudo desert first. It will be good to get that one out of the way." Link said. "I should probably get going."

"Yes. I shall put more time into researching the Temple of Nayru." Zelda said. She then led Link to the front doors of the castle. They stood outside the doors for a moment. Link pulled the hood of her cloak up, and turned to leave the castle grounds. However, as she began to walk away, a boy about her age stepped into view.

"Who is that, Princess?" the boy asked, pulling out a sword.

"Oh, Roam…" Zelda said. Link looked back and forth between the two.

"Um, Zelda? Who is this?" Link asked her quietly.

"His name is Roam. We found him just outside the castle walls. He has no home, no family. He has been staying here with us." Zelda said.

"And I have vowed to protect the princess with my life. If you are planning on harming her, I suggest you think again." Roam said.

Link chuckled, and Zelda shook her head. "Roam, this is Link." She said.

"Link? The Hero of Time?" Roam asked, awed. "His sword skills are famous. In that case, Hero of Time. I challenge you to a duel."

"Huh? Why?" Link asked.

_Hmmm, his voice sounds…odd._ "I wish to see how my sword skills stand up to yours." Roam said. (Author's note: Roam can't tell Link is a girl due to her cloak. If you don't know where the cloak came from, go re-read chapter 1.)

"I guess I can duel you." Link said.

"Excellent. Prepare yourself." Roam said as he took a fighting stance.

Link drew her sword and shield, and stood ready for roams attack. He ran at her and swung his sword, which was blocked by Link's shield. She swung her own blade, but Roam easily blocked it with his, and proceeded to back away from her.

"Not bad, Link. Just what I would expect from one such as yourself. I was right to believe you would be a true test for my skill." Roam said. He ran at Link again, sword ready to strike. Link attempted to leap out of the way, but tripped over her cloak, pulling it off. She stood up and took her fighting stance.

"Wha…?" Roam said. "But…but I though you were. I mean…" He lowered his sword to his side. "You're a girl?"

"Well, um…yeah." Link said. "You didn't notice that?"

"It's just that I had always heard you were a guy." Roam said.

"Well geeze, sorry to disappoint you. I've got to go now. See you soon, Zelda." Link said as she began to walk away. Zelda walked up beside Roam.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Erm, yes. Just a little shocked." He said, watching Link walk away. "She is quite skilled with a sword."

"Of course she is. She's been using them for some time." Zelda said.

"I will get stronger…" Roam said, and the two walked into the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 5: The Desert

Link walked quickly outside of Castle Town and into Hyrule Field. She pulled out her ocarina and called Epona. Getting on and quickly setting off toward the Gerudo Desert. After a bit of a ride, She came to the bridge that lead into the Gerudo Valley. Deciding to proceed on foot, she left Epona there and slowly walked into the village.

"Let's see, the last time I was here, I was constantly getting thrown into their prison. Hopefully this time I can avoid that." She said out loud to herself as she entered the main part of the valley where all of the Gerudo's lived. As soon as she entered she was quickly spotted and surrounded by Gerudo guards.

"What is it you want, young Hylian?" One of the guards asked.

"I am on a mission to find the temple of Din." Link says, slightly nervous. The guards looked around at each other for a moment.

"Wait here…" One of them said as she went further into the village. Link began to look around. After a few moments, the guard who left came back with Nabooru right behind her. As soon as Nabooru's eyes fell on Link, they widened.

"Okay, all of you guards are dismissed. Return to your posts." Nabooru said.

"Yes Ma'am." The guards said as they began to disperse. As soon as they were all gone, Nabooru turned to Link.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

""It's a long story…" Link said.

"Well, come with me to my house and tell me about it." Nabooru said as she led Link further into the village. After a bit of walking, they came to a building and walked inside. Link told the Spirit Sage about the trouble with Majora.

"Hmm, that's a very interesting story. And now you need to find the temples of the Goddesses?" she asked.

"Yes, which is why I came here." Link said.

"The temple is here, hidden beneath the Gerudo Village. We were charged with the job of protecting it, and the object within it. We can't allow just anyone in…" Nabooru says.

"But I've already passed the trials in the Gerudo Training Ground." Link said.

"Yes, I know. And as the Hero of Time, I believe you can be let in. But I feel that I should warn you. Each of the temples is guarded not only by a race within Hyrule, but also by an incredibly powerful guardian. Unfortunately, I do not know what any of the guardians are." Nabooru says.

"Figures…Oh well, not like I haven't faced giant monsters and other things like that before." Link says.

"Yes, I just thought that you should be warned." Nabooru says. Now if you follow me, I'll bring you to the entrance of the temple." Nabooru says, walking out of the building, followed closely by Link. They walked a short distance to the Gerudo Training Ground and walked in.

"The entrance to the temple is here?" Link asked.

"Yes. We decided to build the training ground here for that exact reason." Nabooru says. "Now watch." She then held her hands out in front of her as a light blue glow began to emanate from the center of the room. "Step into that light, and you'll be in the temple." Nabooru said. Link looked at the light for a moment, and then nodded. She stepped into the light, and was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer brightness. As soon as her vision returned, she found that she was now in a temple that seemed to be made out of marble. On the walls were red flags that showed the symbol of power. In front of her was a door, and behind her was a blue light.

"The exit…" Link said aloud to herself. She turned back toward the door, and began to walk forward. She opened the door, and stepped into the first room of the temple.

To be continued.

Author's notes: I know this is a short chapter, and probably filled with all kinds of boring, but I haven't quite figured everything I want in the temple out. The next chapter should be a lot longer, and filled with more action.


	6. Chapter 6

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Legend of Zelda: Return to Hyrule

Chapter 6: The Temple of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, or any of the characters in it.

After stepping through the doorway, Link found herself descending a long stairway. The only reason she was able to navigate the stairs safely was the light from the torches placed upon the walls. Both Link and Navi remained silent throughout the descent, wondering what sort of challenge lay before them.

After about ten minutes of walking, the pair could see a doorway with a dim light shining through it. As Link walked through the door, she was met with the sight of a coliseum type room. The room was circular, with torches adorning the wall all the way around. The walls were fifteen feet tall, leading to a domed ceiling. The room also had the stench of dried blood in it. As she stepped further into the room, she heard the sound of metal colliding with the floor. Turning around, she could see the door she entered through was now closed off with metal bars, leaving her trapped within the room.

"Well, doesn't look like backing out is an option…" Navi said, quickly darting around Link.

"Yeah, not like I would have backed out regardless." Link responded, looking around. "Anyway, where is this challenge? This is just an empty room."

"Maybe it was a trap? I mean, the Gerudo weren't exactly friendly the first time we met them, maybe they want to stop you." Navi said.

"Not quite, fairy…" Link and Navi both looked around after hearing the voice, which could only be described as ghostly. "The challenge you seek is indeed here." At that, the torches in the room began to flicker. The thin layer of dirt that lay upon the ground began to stir. It soon created a funnel, surrounding a rather large section of the room. After a few moments, the dirt fell to the floor once again. However, in the area it had been now stood a massive warrior.

He was easily ten feet tall. His large body was muscular, and covered with numerous scars. In his right hand was a large axe. The blade itself shone and appeared to be made of gold, but also looked to be stained with blood. He wore black armor that covered every inch of his body, save his head, which was completely uncovered. The armor had scratches all over it. He had short red hair and a scar over his left eye. He also appeared to be of Gerudo descent.

"My name is Agro. During my time as King of the Gerudo, I was known as the Warrior King. Under my order, this temple was built to protect the treasure of the Goddess, Din. Upon my death, I was granted the honor of becoming the guardian of this place. Only by defeating me, will you be able to claim the prize you seek." The man stated.

"So, you're the only challenge within this temple?" Link asked, cautiously.

"I am indeed. But do not underestimate me, or you shall find a swift death awaits, young heroine." Agro said. "Now…draw your weapon, and let our battle begin."

"Very well." Link said, drawing her gilded sword.

"Be careful, Link. This guy looks really strong." Navi said.

"I can see that, but it's not like I have a choice in the matter. Fighting him is all I can do." Link responded.

"Anytime you are ready." Agro said.

"Fine." Link replied, rushing at him. As she came within range, she struck at him with her blade, barely making a scratch on his armor. "What?"

"You cannot win by simply rushing the opponent and striking." Agro said. He then lifted his axe and brought it down. Link quickly rolled out of the way. Looking back, she could see that the attack left a large dent in the floor.

_He's really strong…but slow. I should be able to dodge anything he can throw at me._ Link thought to herself. _Now I just need to think of a way to hurt him._

She readied her blade, and rushed at him again. She swiped her blade, scratching his armor yet again. Agro then grabbed her, and threw her behind him. "A pathetic attack." He said.

"Darn…I can't hurt him." Link said, getting to her feet. She glared at the massive warrior in front of her. Her eyes went wide as she saw the back of his armor for a quick moment before he turned to face her. _It's built just like a Darknut's armor. It's weak from behind._

Link struggled back to her feet, and gripped her sword again. She once again rushed Agro, and he sighed. "Here I was expecting a good fight from the Hero of Time, and all I get is a pathetic struggle." He says. "Oh well, I will end this quickly." He raised his axe and swung it at Link, who rolled away from the attack. Agro attempted to lift his axe and swing again, but found it stuck in the ground. "What?"

Link smirked as she ran behind her foe. She jumped as high as she could and delivered a powerful attack to the back of his armor. As Agro freed his axe from the ground, he found his armor falling away from his body.

"Not bad, Heroine. Not bad at all. However, it will take more than simply removing my armor to finish this fight." Agro said.

"I'm well aware. But it was certainly an important step." Link responded. She took up a fighting stance, ready to strike at his exposed upper body.

"Important though it may be, you are still far from victory." Agro said, raising his axe into the air. He brought it down with intense force, causing the whole room to shake. Link barely dodged the attack, rolling clumsily to the side and landing in a sitting position.

"Damn…he's pretty quick with that thing." Link said while getting back to her feet.

"Yeah…and that axe must way a ton." Navi said. "He must be really strong."

"I have to defeat him…" Link whispered. "I have to! I won't give up. I will defeat you!" she yelled. She then rushed as quickly as she could and leapt at him, ready to deliver a powerful strike with her blade. Just before she made contact, Agro struck her with a powerful jab, knocking her back to the ground.

Link struggled back to her feet, gasping to catch her breath. As she got to her feet, Agro was upon her. He raised his axe again and brought it down. Without thinking, Link raised her sword to block the blow. With the force of the Gerudo warriors attack, Link's gilded sword shattered. All that was left was the short, jagged remnant of the blade.

_My sword shattered? How can I beat him with this?_ Link thought to herself. She looked at her foe. His face displayed no emotion.

"It is over." Agro said. "You can't continue with that pitiful weapon." He then raised his axe. "Now, I shall grant you a warrior's death."

Link's eyes widened when she saw Agro raise his weapon. She ran forward, readying her jagged blade. Before the deceased king could react the blade was embedded into his stomach.

"Never count me down. As long as I have a breath in my body, I will never give up." Link said.

Agro looked down at the young heroine. "Heh…not bad little warrior. Truly you have been chosen by the Goddesses." He said. "You have defeated me. I became overconfident. Move into the next room, and claim your prize for your victory."

Link blinked and Agro was gone, as was all of the damage that had been done to the small room. She would have thought it was all an illusion if not for the broken sword she held. She looked behind her and noticed a door she hadn't seen before. She walked through it, followed closely by her fairy.

The room they entered was regally decorated. On the walls to either side of the door were tapestries that displayed the Triforce with the top triangle colored a deep red color. At the center of the room was a pedestal with a sword stuck in it. Much like the one that held the master sword.

Link approached the pedestal and looked more closely at the weapon. The blade was the same red as the triangle on the Triforce tapestries. The hand guard was shaped like the Triforce, and was made of gold, as was the handle.

As she took in the sight of this weapon, Link heard a voice speak to her. "Young Heroine of Time. I present to you the Sword of Power. It was crafted by me, the Goddess of Power. Its power is comparable to the Master Sword, and it will serve you well on this journey."

"Um…forgive me if I am out of line, but why not just have me use the Master Sword?" Link asked.

"This sword will be essential if you wish to complete this journey. If the Master Sword would have sufficed, we would have you use it. Now, take your new blade." Din said, and the room fell silent again.

Link placed her hand around the handle of the sword and pulled it free of it's resting place. The sword let off a dim red glow as she held it. As she admired the sword, a blue portal appeared behind her. Link sheathed the sword and entered the portal.

_The Sword of Power? If I got this here, what will I get at the other two temples? _She wondered. _And what will I be facing in the end?_

To be continued.

Authors note: Hope this was worth the wait. This was certainly an interesting chapter to write. Hope ya like it.


End file.
